irylliafandomcom-20200213-history
March 2014 Narentian election
The March 2014 Narentian elections will be Sabor elections. The electors in the Narentian Federation will choose 10 members of the Sabor. Any candidate may ask for votes throughout the country. The elections will be held on the 1st March. List of candidating parties #Narentski Pravoslavni Pokret #Konzervativna Strana #Narentska Demokratična Zajednica #PANTERI #Narentska Demokratična Iniciativa #Federálna Strana #Sociálna Demokracia #Suvenska Oslobodenecká Strana Candidates list: NPP #Draža Pajkič #Vojislav Markovič KS #Mirko Źeljić, Novomostje #Jan Hučar, Novigrad #Veleslav Posavinović,Novomostje #Sebastian Pitić, Lasvare #Milan Lasavski,Istočno novomostje #David Pašović,Duga #Petar Šimo,Necpali #Tomislav Vrtal, Pravno #Julka Gromevna, Dubnjica #Zuzka Igorevna, Novigrad NDZ #Vitomir Petrovič , Novigrad PANTERI #Rodoljub Vulović, Bojnjice #''Draža Pajkič'', Srnčie Hvostiki #Jaroslav Itrov, Bojnjice #''Vojislav Markovič'', Bojnjice #Pravoslav Karadžić, Novomostje and possibly more NDI #Marek Tomanić, Staroselo #Marek Tvrtković, Lasvare #Zoran Tvrtković, Lasvare #Goran Kovač, Slobodarevo #Rudo Koljić, Novigrad #Ante Kolač, Novigrad #Slobodan Pavelić,Staroselo #Šimon Tatrić, Bojnjice #Ante Kolarič, Novigrad FS #Mirko Srnkić, Šipkovo #Mate Jozefović,Novigrad #Jan Kovačević, Novomostje #Petar Đak, Bojnjice #Ivo Pajčik, Ribik #Patrik Benđo, Novigrad SD #Kristina Kraljić, Novigrad SOS #Robart Suboda,Novigrad #Ciril Avro, Novigrad #Dodo Smolko, Lihotka #Salvo Faro, Nedožeri #Nick Schnirz, Poruba and possibly more Campaign The president Marek Tomanić criticized the parties SOS and PANTERI for using hate speech against each other. SOS has declared as their major goal the passing of Slovak as an official language. PANTERI and NPP lay great effort in Narentization and PANTERI declared that Suvaks are not a seperate microethnicity due to the fact that they have no common culture. The NDI has printed a few posters and try to call the less radical citizens. Marek Tomanić has had speeches in Slobodarevo and Novigrad. Also the Conservative party has had quite a few speeches in Slobodarevo. The PANTERI presented themselves by singing Serbian patriotic and nationalist songsThey have openly declared that they shall protest if the ultraextremist SOS comes to power. Opinion polls The opinion polls were measured by the ElectOpinion agency in the cities of Novigrad, Slobodarevo, Pravno, Lasvare, Novomostje and Bojnjice. 17th February According to the survey, the most popular was the Conservative party (42%),followed by NDI (15%). Quite a lot of people (13%) declared that they havent yet decided whom theyre going to vote.The third most popular party was PANTERI (11%). . SOS and the Federalist Party both scored above 5%. The Conservative Party would have found its bastion in Novomostje and Novigrad where it gained over 50%. NDI discovered its new bastion in Lasvare. For many, the success of the the ultranationalist party PANTERI was shock, since this party gained just under a half in Bojnjice. Organization The territory of Narentia was divided into seven electoral districts: # Novigrad # Slobodarevo-Staroselo # Necpali-Kopanice # Pravno-Pravenec # Lasvare-Poruba # Srnska-Kanjanka-Novomostje # Pravoplavci At the time of the elections, the Military of Narentia was deployed to prevent any riots. Results The most popular party was the Conservative Party, gaining four seats, followed by the NDI, Federalists gaining two seats. The nationalist SOS and PANTERI gained one seat each. Turnout: 94% List of new Sabor members: #Mirko Źeljić, Novomostje (KS) #Jan Hučar, Novigrad (KS) #Veleslav Posavinović,Novomostje (KS) #Sebastian Pitić, Lasvare (KS) #Marek Tomanić, Staroselo (NDI) #Marek Tvrtković, Lasvare (NDI) #Mirko Srnkić, Šipkovo (FS) #Mate Jozefović,Novigrad (FS) #Robart Suboda,Novigrad (SOS) #Rodoljub Vulović, Bojnjice (PANTERI) Category:Election Category:Politics